


The myth of innocence

by Thunderousapplause



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Ben - Freeform, C-3PO - Freeform, Dark, Drama, Enemies, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Han Solo - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, M/M, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Relationship(s), Rey - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderousapplause/pseuds/Thunderousapplause
Summary: This takes place after the last jedi, in which Kylo Ren and Rey are forced to deal with the consequences of their decision in the throne room while also dealing with the tension between them. Sometimes a bigger threat hides between two enemies, what could it be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is going to have triggering subjects and will be very DARK, if that is something that affects your mental state - please don't continue to read! As always with fan fictions, please comment and click kudos if you're enjoying the tale. I haven't written a fan fiction since my LOTR writing days but the new star wars have caught my attention.

Black...

Everything was black when Rey woke up in her cramped sleeping quarters on the millennium falcon. 

Her heart skipped momentarily in remembrance of their fight in the throne room. The flashes of light, fire burning down the red facade that was the legacy of Snoke, the certainty that she would leave with Ben Solo. Instead she left Kylo Ren to wither on the floor for the vultures of the first order to pick apart. The look in his eyes had haunted her since.

In the time since the battle on Crait, she had grown exceedingly strong with the force with each passing day. The jedi text became her religion, albeit, a religious script she had to have translated to her by the wonderous C-3PO. In the first week of being on the falcon together, she learned that he was a masterful translator – although a bit on the annoying side. She often wondered who programmed him to whine incessantly. She could faintly hear him muttering to himself in the main corridor with an occasional 'beep beep beep' from his buddy R2-D2. How did Leia think they would make suitable travel companions? She wondered if she would prefer just the hum of the millennium Falcon with the occasional disruption of thoughts.

Leia...the general. In the year since Crait, they had developed a bond over their shared misery over their relationship with Kylo, Ben...she didn't know what to call him anymore. It seemed that Leia had more hope in the return of Ben then she herself had. When he stood in the throne room watching passively as resistance ships blew up - the idea of redemption seemed to also explode. How could someone from a family of people who cared about the wellbeing of the galaxy just simply not care? even more so, he seemed to want to watch it burn to the ground.

The force bond had been shut since that day on Crait. The last image she had of him was looking down at someone who looked defeated by his own triumph. She lost all sense of him in the force. The anger she held had been a helpful tool in avoiding contact and closing the bond shut whenever she felt a surge in the tether that connected them.

Rey noticed a red light streaming into the front of the cockpit. She shutdown her thoughts and slowly walked toward the light that was shining through the darkness. She was on Tatooine in a desolate area that would fall under the radar of the first order. It wasn't a good sign and she might have to wake Chewie up from his deep slumber to copilot. This wasn't the time for playing it safe - everything was a threat now. 

She peeked out and her breath hitched. 

THE SILENCER. 

 

The ship of Kylo Ren.

The new supreme leader of the first order - destroyer of planets. 

 

Anger seized her logic and reason. The force bond started to crackle and her hand darted to her lightsaber that Leia had gifted to her months before - when she revealed she was also a force user. In that time she worked to make it a piece of her own.

Rey slowly walked down the ramp of the millennium falcon to stare down the silencer, which was oddly silent for once. In fact, everything was deathly silent and she wondered if she was losing her mind - until her eyes darted to the hooded figure standing a mere few feet from her. How did she not sense him there? She quickly turned to the dark figure. "I won't hesitate to end this madness. Kylo, you have spilled enough blood in the galaxy. I can't - I won't stand by and watch it. Please..." she whispered. The voice in her head implored her to take out her lightsaber and strike while he was vulnerable. Take down the leader and work her way through the remnants of first order puppets. End it all now.

Kylo Ren stood deathly still with his face covered by his cloak.

Was this a planned attack?

The only sound was the light wind picking up on the sand.

Rey walked right up to the cloaked figure and stood directly in front of him – uncertain of the intentions of his visit, anticipating his lightsaber igniting the dark sky in moments, but he stood still. It sent a shiver of fear down her spine. In this off balance relationship they have had, she had come to expect the predictable from Kylo Ren. It usually ended with wounds, collapsed buildings and casualties on the ground. He was like a sand storm in his own right. The kind that would shake her AT-AT on Jakku during the bad seasons. This was not a man but a cleverly disguised sand storm with the intention of swallowing everything in it's path.  
  
“Ben...” she softly spoke again. The real name of the boy inside the monster spilling out of her lips. The name made the statue tilt his head to the side, as if in thought. 

This time he pulled his cloak down and raised his helmet over his head to reveal a face of uncertainty and loneliness. The same face she looked down upon on Crait, only this face was weathered. 

“Why are you here?” this conversation was starting to feel very one sided. The reality finally hitting her that this wasn't a force bond - but instead, the most dangerous man in the galaxy was standing in front of her like the force of death. 

Shouldn't she be angry that he was intruding on her only place of safety? Why wasn't her lightsaber at his throat this very moment? Don't be weak, don't be weak, remember what he was going to let befall your friends in the throne room. The ships silently exploding in the distance through a sickening magnify glass. 

In one swift motion she lifted her saber and ignited it from both ends – a swirl of violet and red erupted – casting a beautiful light along their faces. Finally, she saw anger immediately fall upon his eyes. The emotion she had come to associate with the former Skywalker. She also saw the shock, perhaps her new lightsaber design had startled him. 

“So you become Vader...” she hissed. The months of watching the reports of killings all over the galaxy, carried out by his henchmen in the first order. The realization finally sinking into her head that this man had killed his father, let innocent people die.

“No, Vader failed. I become Kylo Ren.” he finally spoke in a deep voice that shook her to the core. Had she missed it?

“Ah, so I see that you still have a voice, Supreme leader.” she circled him awaiting for him to pull his weapon. He didn't look pleased at her mocking his new authority but she fed off antagonizing him in this moment.

The dark energy swirled around the bond and Rey found herself falling on her back in the sand. She tried to stand up but was held down tightly, while Kylo Ren walked circles around her. No weapon needed. It became clear that she wasn't the only one who became more powerful in the force.

“A monster in a mask still, I see.” Rey panted out, short of breath from the weight pressing down on her chest. 

“Where have your tiny band of resistance managed to hide in the outer rims? You know that I can take what I want, I have told you this before. You will tell me now.” he tried to delve into her mind but failed miserably this time, finally realizing how strong she had become with the force. 

In one swift move she jumped up and ignited her weapon again


	2. Nothing but death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Kylo Ren and Rey are dealing with some pent up anger and misunderstanding. Our stubborn twosome are just that - STUBBORN. 
> 
> As always, if you enjoy this story please leave comments and kudos. It's the equivalent to coffee for me. I haven't written fiction since my LOTR writing days and definitely appreciate it. Thank you!

"Put it down" he says with an almost bored tone. 

As if this entire scenario is below him.

Rey lets out a breathless laugh. 

"Put down my weapon, have you gone mad?" she spits out.

"That has been up for debate" he sighs. 

"Put down the weapon. I need you to listen to me." he says calmly - but her mind is still a firing squad. 

 

The wind howls and brushes through his dark locks - it almost makes him look majestic. As if he isn't capable of destroying planets with the push of a button or slaughtering innocent families with the blow of a lightsaber. The effect makes her stomach clench and a surge of emotion she doesn't quite understand spills out. All of a sudden she is sobbing uncontrollably on her knees in the sand.

The look on his face shifts from indifference to confusion and she sees the slight twitch under his eye. 

"Rey..."

"What have you done to me?" she sobs.

"I can't, it's been a year and I'm still there in a hut on Ach-to - I trusted you. Did you know that I battled Luke with a lightsaber just to get to you?" her chest heaves. 

"Nothing but death, you bring nothing but death." she stares up at him and sees the flash of agony on his face. The tales on Jakku of a cloaked figure that comes to people before they fall upon their death must be true.

 

He takes out his lightsaber and ignites it. The flash of red lights up and immediately vanishes with the sound of it crashing into the sand. 

 

"Nothing but death..." he says, thoughts going back to that same lightsaber piercing Han Solo. The eyes that have haunted him every night since. 

 

He crouches down to her side and watches as she visibly flinches from the closeness. 

 

"Do you think I'm here to bring you nothing but death?" he tilts his head and brings his hand up to her cheek to watch a hundred different emotions play upon her features. 

 

"Why else would you be here? no doubt to seek your vengeance." she scoffs and tugs on her own cloak with discomfort. 

"Did you really fight Luke?" he searches her face. It feels like when she first encountered him in the interrogation room. The way he is crouched over her while she sobs uncontrollably. The only difference is now they know each other inside and out. The darkness, the fears, the light. 

"Yes and I'll never be able to apologize to him for being right - he told me it wasn't going to go the way I thought it would. I didn't listen. I should have listened..." she wasn't sure why she was sharing so much with the enemy. 

"You shouldn't have to apologize to Luke, he was a fool. The true meaning of the jedi was lost on him and all he would have done is taught you meaningless notions of outdated rituals. I could have been your teacher, Rey. I would have shown you the ways of the force - the future of the jedi. If only you would have accepted my proposal." he was cut off.

"STOP IT! how dare you even mention his name!" she bellowed and raised her arm. He grabbed her wrist roughly and pinned her arm down to her side.

"I will mention the name of the man who betrayed me however I want." he whispered into her ear. 

 

"Why are you here?" she replied in a hushed breath. 

 

"We have bigger issues than that of the first order, Rey. I have been on Mustafar for months now and have found evidence that Palpatine is still alive. I'm sure on Jakku you have heard whispers of the terror he has caused to the entire galaxy. I need you to come with me and figure out where to start -" 

 

"Palpatine..." she cuts him off. 

 

"That's impossible." she whispers.

 

"Well, a scavenger from Jakku flying the millennium falcon and being one with the force is also impossible..." he almost looks like he is smirking.

The information processes in her head. The stories Leia has told her have brushed upon Palpatine. It couldn't have been possible. He was thrown to his death by Darth Vader.

 

"Please, Rey...I need your help." again he has his hand stretched out to her in an offer to join him.

 

She looks up to him 

 

"I have a stipulation."


End file.
